I Never Told You What I Do For A Living
by Sara Katherine
Summary: Summary In Progress
1. Demolition Lovers

I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

A My Chemical Romance Fan-Fiction

By

Sara LaTurneau

"_What do you want to be when you grow up, Eli?" A small boy asked as he sat on the worn steps of a front porch. Shaggy dark brown hair hung over his dark grey eyes that peered over to the girl who sat next to him. Long blonde that hair was tied into cute pigtails fluttered in the warm summer breeze, as she brought her knees to her chest._

"_I dunno . . . " She began, turning her pale face to the blue sky above. "Maybe a singer or something."_

_She paused, looking at the boy beside her with an inquisitive look. "What about you, Gerard?"_

"_I wanna be a robber." He said earnestly. "Ya' know, like when we play cops and robbers."_

_Eli laughed. "Why would you wanna be the bad guy?" _

"_So I can kidnap the damsel in distress." He said cleverly, smiling. "Would you be my damsel?"_

"_Of course." She said, leaning against Gerard. Gerard stiffened under her weight, but soon eased into a warm embrace._

_-_Chapter One-

-Demolition Lovers-

Bright lights shone down upon an empty stage filled with nothing but a microphone. The crowd that filled the theatre was becoming restless, calling out to the performer that was hiding in the shadows backstage. Soon they began to curse and boo, wanting to be entertained.

"Come on now, El." Said a tall and lean man, crouched beside a girl who sat on a broken chair, her head in her hands. "They want to hear you, and I'm sure that you'll do fine."

"I dunno . . . " The girl said, fear filling her cracking voice. "What if . . . if he shows up?"

"He hasn't shown up once yet." The man said, pushing thick black glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You have a beautiful voice, don't let him distract you. Now get out there before they kill us."

The girl stood up, wiping the sweat off of her pale forehead. She gulped, before heading out onto the stage. Light flooded over her long mousy brown curls and filled her lapis eyes. She stood before the microphone, staring out into the crowd. A cold chill swept up her spine, before the music suddenly began and her lips began to form words.

Her sweet and mournful voice echoed through the theatre, seemingly enchanting the crowd. But there was one among them who merely sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, a smug smile over his face. He brushed a tuft of shaggy black hair out of his eyes with his thin hands.

At the end of her set he stood, smoothing his black suit over his chest. He strode through the theatre with a strut, making his way backstage. He stood outside the dressing room door of the young vocalist, and rapped on the door gently.

The door slowly cracked open, revealing the girl's youthful face and scarcely dressed frame. The man smiled rather deviously at the girl, who had a look of shock on her pastel face.

"G-Gerard!?" She exclaimed, opening the door completely. He smiled at her, holding up a dirty and tattered envelope.

"Good thing I went back home Eli, or I wouldn't have gotten this." He smiled warmly, before entering her dressing room.

—

"You have no idea how hard I looked for you." Eli said as she sat at her vanity, removing the thick stage make-up from her face. "I've probably called every member of the Way family in fucking New Jersey and New York. No one knew what the hell happened to you. It was like you just up and disappeared."

"I did." Gerard replied as he sat on the corner of the vanity, his arms crossed. "I got away from it all. It was for the best."

"Even leaving behind your brother?" Eli said turning to look at him.

"Mikey doesn't need me to live, you know." He said sighing.

"What about me?" Eli replied in a hushed whisper as she brushed out her long curls.

For what seemed like an eternity the two were locked in silence as Gerard smoked cigarette after cigarette. Eli was soon dressed, her coat and purse slung over her shoulder.

"Come on, Ger-Bear." She said smiling. Gerard looked at her with a nostalgic look, before smiling too. "Lets go get some pie."


	2. The Sharpest Lives

-Chapter Two-

-The Sharpest Lives-

The two sat across from each other in a run-down diner, two slices of blueberry pie sitting before them. Eli absent-mindedly stirred her coffee, as Gerard stared into her blue eyes.

"I was devastated when I came back from Juliard and you were gone." She said staring at her reflection in her drink. "When I went back to your house it was like a black cloud had covered it. Your mom was unconsolable, and Mikey was a mess. I really tried to help out with everything, I even moved in for a while until your mom was financially secure. When they told me that you took all of the money I couldn't believe it. Gerard? No way! He couldn't have done something like that. It made me absolutely ill." She brought the steaming cup of coffee to her lips, taking a small sip.

"I don't think you understand the whole story, Eli." Gerard said, digging his fork into his pie. "I had to get out. There was something eating away at me from the inside. It was driving me mad."

"You could have at least let us know you were okay!" Eli snapped, slamming her coffee cup on the table. "There were so many nights that I cried myself to sleep, thinking that you were dead! I loved you Gerard! I wanted to share my life with you!" Tears streamed down her face, before she buried her head in her hands.

"Eli . . . " Gerard began as he rested his hand on her head, stroking her hair gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I really didn't."

"It doesn't matter now." She said, wiping her tears away. "I've got my career as a musician, and it seems like you've got something good set up."

"I suppose . . . " Gerard replied uneasily, pursing a cigarette between his lips. "I guess we both grew up to be what we wanted to be."

"What the hell are you talking abou-?"

The shrill ring of a mobile phone interrupted her. She quickly searched her purse, pulling a grey flip phone from its depths. She sighed in relief as she read the caller ID, and answered the call.

Gerard stared down at the checker print on the table, regret and sorrow held in his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fist as he listened to Eli's conversation.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine . . . Uh huh, I'm just having pie with a friend . . . No, you don't know them. No! No . . . Sorry, I really am fine . . . Yeah, I'll meet you back at the hotel . . . Love you too."

The phone closed with a soft click, as Gerard reached to grasp Eli's hand.

"It was Mikey, wasn't it . . . " He said darkly. Eli sighed heavily, resting her other hand on Gerard's.

"For a while, life stopped moving Gerard." She began. "I became severely depressed. I never really left the house, let alone my room unless I had to go to work. But then . . . "

"Mikey was there for you, I understand." Gerard finished.

"Yes, and no. I do love Mikey for helping me through the last few years. Without him I would probably be six feet under by now. But with you . . . I will _always _love you. You mean the world to me. You have, ever since we were kids."

Tears cascaded down Eli's cheeks as Gerard squeezed her hand. The florescent light above them flickered, as Gerard suddenly pulled Eli up from her seat.

"Come with me Eli." He said a giddy smile on his face.

"But . . . "She began with a laugh as he pulled her from the diner. "Where are we going?"

He beamed at her, a look of euphoria in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you my damsel in distress."


	3. House Of Wolves

-Chapter Three-

-House Of Wolves-

Thunder rumbled in the dark skies above them as Eli stopped, pulling her hand from Gerard's grasp. She held her hands to her chest, her eyes staring at the cracked concrete of the parking lot.

"I. . . I can't, Gerard." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked at her with an exasperated look.

"Why not?" He began as he griped her shoulders.

"I can't just leave Mikey behind like that. . ." She said as she felt cold drops of rain splatter on her nose. "Please, let me think it ove-"

Eli was suddenly silenced by the pressure of soft flesh on her lips. Salty tears mixed with the taste of Gerard on her lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss. After what seemed like forever he pulled away from her lips and gazed into her eyes.

"That doesn't change anything, Gerard." Eli said cooly. "I can't just leave everything behind for a life of whatever the hell you do."

"Look." Gerard said angrily. He gripped her wrist tightly, pulling her along. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Eli ground her heels into the pavement and tugged at her arm ferociously.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you sick fuck!" She screamed.

Suddenly a heavy arm swung into her stomach, making her double over. She hit the damp pavement with a dull thud, her eyes fading into lifelessness. Gerard carefully picked her up and carried her in his arms, resting her gently in the backseat of a sleek car.

"I'm sorry, Eli." He said as he ripped out of the parking lot and into the night. "But I swear to you, this is for your own good."

—

Mikey paced around the lavish hotel room, his cell phone gripped tightly in his hand. Every few minutes he would make a call with a hopeful look in his eyes, only to be sadly returned with a voicemail box. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked, turning his gaze to the window. He watched the rain coat the windows, as a suddenly realization filled his face. He quickly grabbed his coat and flew out of the hotel room and down into the damp night. He hastily retrieved his car from valet, and tore into the city streets. A few minutes later he came to a screeching halt before a police station, bolting up the stairs and through its doors.

"Officer." He said, panting heavily. "I need to report a kidnaping."


	4. Sleep

-Chapter Four-

-Sleep-

Eli slowly stirred, shaking the cobwebs of an induced sleep from her eyes. Her eyes slowly came into focus, an image of a semi-nude form before her. She bolted upright, finding herself in a hotel room bed. Black satin sheets were wrapped around her, which she clung to for dear life. A piercing scream escaped her lips, but it was suddenly silenced by a strong hand.

"Please Eli." Gerard said earnestly. "I didn't do anything to you, I promise."

He pulled his hand back slowly.

"You..." Eli began as tears filled her eyes. "JERK!"

A sharp smack echoed through the dim hotel room as Eli slapped Gerard hard on his cheek. Tears flooded Eli's eyes, as she sobbed into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Eli." Gerard said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But I had to take you with me, even if it had to be by force."

"Why!?" Eli shouted, her face red from crying. "What on earth could you get from kidnaping me? Ransom? Someone to fuck? TELL ME!"

"I did it to protect you!" Gerard snapped back. "You have no idea how much danger you were in!"

Eli looked taken aback as she watched the strongest man she had ever met crumble before her.

"I'm a terrible, terrible person El." He began as Eli wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. "I steal... I cheat... I've even killed a man..."

Eli's eyes widened with fear as she watched Gerard's eyes fill with tears.

"But..."She began as he sobbed into her chest. "But why am _I _in danger?"

He looked up at her with a guilt-stricken face, chocking back his sobbing.

"You obviously have no idea what kind of man Mikey is..." He replied, clinging tightly to her.

"What on earth do you mean?" She asked, rhythmically rubbing his head.

He let go of Eli, wiping his eyes with his arm.

"I think I should tell you the whole story..."

—

"Come on, Mikey!" Gerard shouted down the hallway of a modest suburban home. "If you don't hurry the hell up we're going to be late."

"Oh shut up." Mikey replied as he stood before the bathroom mirror, trying to fix his hair. "We have plenty of time."

"This isn't like going to the damn movies." Gerard retorted. "There aren't forty minutes of previews to skip."

Mikey emerged from the bathroom, an angry Gerard waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"Can we go now?" He asked, before heading out the door. Mikey merely shook his head in aggravation and followed him.

"We should be back by midnight, Mom!" Gerard shouted into the house as they left out the door.

"Do we really need that much time?" Mikey asked as he opened the drivers side door.

"I wanted to take Eli out to dinner afterwards." Gerard replied as he plopped into the passenger seat. "This is her first big performance."

"Big freakin' deal..." Mikey sighed as he pulled out of the driveway and into the slowly dimming streets.

"You know..." Gerard began as they picked up speed on the highway. "I know that she doesn't mean much to you, but she means the world to me. I'm not going to let your fucked up attitude to screw this night up."

Street lights flickered over the car as they approached the city. They were soon off the highway and into the city on foot.

"Where the hell is this place?" Mikey said as he watched Gerard fiddle with the scrap of paper that had the directions scrawled across it.

"It should be around this corner..." Gerard said as they rounded a corner. Before them lay dark and deserted alleyway.

"Oh god dammit... this can't be right..." Gerard said, turning to face his brother.

Mikey stood before him, a shiny black colt .45 held tightly in his grasp. Gerard's eyes widened with fear, as sick smile formed on his face.

"What's with the gun, Mikey?" He asked skittishly. "What do you plan on doing with it."

"I plan on doing what needs to be done, Gerard." Mikey said cooly.

"Ah, come on Mikey. Stop kidding around..."

"I'm not kidding." He replied as he cocked the gun. "You're nothing but a nuisance."

A soft pop suddenly erupted in Gerard's ears, as he felt something burning a hole in his shoulder. Two more soft pops erupted from the gun, sending bullets through his lower abdomen and leg. He hit the damn ground with a soft thud, liquid crimson puddling under him.

"Sorry, Gerard." Mikey said as he turned away. "It had to be done."

—

"LIAR!" Eli shouted as she leapt from the bed, the sheets wrapped around her. "That was the night that you left! The night that you tried to kill Mikey and emptied the bank account!"

"What?!" Gerard questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mikey..." Eli began as she felt weak in the knees. "He...He told me that you shot him in the chest and left him to die..."

"He's a fucking liar, Eli!" Gerard screamed. "I never shot him, and I never took a fucking dime from my family! I figured he'd make up some bull-shit story to feed to you..."

"Then..." Eli said, finally falling to her knees. "Where did all of the money go...?"

Sudden realization filled her tear-stricken face as she looked up at Gerard. He knelt down before her and wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"I know this is going to be hard to you to take, but I'm sure that Mikey was just using your musical talents for a profit." Gerard said, rubbing her shoulders. "I don't think he really cared about you, and I'm sure he was just going to dispose of you once he had squeezed you dry..."

Eli's body suddenly heaved, and she pushed Gerard aside, stumbling towards the bathroom.

'_This...This can't be true!' _Eli's mind raced as she hunched over the toilet, watching her watery reflection. She heaved again, as Gerard rhythmically rubbed her back. '_I...I can't take this!'_


	5. Teenagers

_-_Chapter Five-

- Teenagers -

"Yeah?" Mikey asked into his black cellular phone. He nodded in agreement with the disembodied voice at the other end. "Okay. I got it."

He closed the phone gently, before he turned to face the three police officers that stood before him.

"I'm pretty sure that the suspect has taken her out of the state." Mikey said, rubbing his chin with his hand. "But they only had a few hours to travel . . .That should narrow it down. . ."

"Look, son." Said one of the policemen. "We're the investigators here. Why don't you go back to your hotel and rest a bit. We can call you if we find anything else."

"Are you insane!?" Mikey said, his face contorted with anger. "She's with a psycho! I'm not sleeping until she's safe with me!"

The police officers looked at each other with bemusement, before shrugging.

"Whatever floats your boat." Another said, scratching his head.

"You're worthless. . ." Mikey sighed, before he hastily left the police station. He trudged through the rain to his car, slamming the door.

"God dammit, Gerard!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the leather steering wheel. "Why couldn't you have just DIED!?"

—

"Look, Gerard. . ." Eli said sheepishly as they sat in the food court of a suburban temple of shopping worship. "They're going to eventually find me. . . And with the way that you've portrayed Mikey, I'm sure that no matter what I do, they're going to construe this as a kidnaping. . ."

"Don't worry, El." Gerard said as he ripped open a packet of ketchup and squirted it on his fries. "No one's been able to catch me yet."

He winked, much to Eli's dismay. She sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

"This isn't funny Gerard!" She said disgustedly. "These are our lives on the line!"

"Eli." He replied, finishing a mouthful of fries. "I can promise you that nothing will happen to you as long as I live and breathe."

"I'm more worried about you! What if Mikey comes back to finish off what he began?"

"That's what I've been waiting for, for the past five years." Gerard said, wiping his hands on a paper napkin. "He's nothing but a chicken shit. He's known I've been alive for two years now, and he's never tried to find me."

Eli's eyes gazed into the lifeless crowds that were parading around in a choreographed death march, filling their bags and emptying their bank accounts.

"Hey, Gerard. . ." She began, as she watched a couple begin to make out near a fountain.

"Yeah?" He replied, his mouth full of fries.

"I've been trying to find you for the last few years. . ." Tears began to form in her eyes and fall down in cheeks. "What if he's been using me. . .As bait for you?"

Gerard paused, turning his gaze to the couple.

"It's a possibility." He began as he finished up his fries. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Suddenly, Eli grasped Gerard's hand and pulled him up from his seat.

"What're you doing, El?" He said as she began pulling him towards one of the various stores.

"We need proper attire," She began, as she pushed him through the doors of a dark and foreboding looking store. "If we're going to fit in."

—

"I don't think this changes anything, El." Gerard said as he stood before the mirror of their hotel bathroom, watching her carefully cut his shaggy hair. Lock after lock of hair fell to the floor, until his hair was barely clinging to his head. "I look like an idiot."

"I think it makes you look distinguished." Eli said, as she wrapped a towel around his bare shoulders. "And this color is going to look refreshing. That black shit was getting on my nerves."

"Hey. . ." Gerard said, sighing heavily. "I liked that black shit."

"Shush." Eli said as she worked the heavy hair dye into his hair.

After an hour, the soft hiss of the shower could be heard emanating from behind the closed bathroom door. Eli sat on the bed with a soft smile on her face, as she watched the rain fall outside. She clenched a pair of scissors tightly in her hand, before the raised them to the pony tail that was tied in her long hair.

The bathroom door suddenly opened as she closed the scissors with a sharp metallic 'chink'. Gerard stood in the door way, gazing at Eli. She turned to him, her eyes widening. She tried to choke back a laugh, as Gerard sat down beside her.

"It looks hideous, doesn't it." He said sighing. "I told you I'm no good as a blonde."

"It looks. . ." She began, running her fingers through his wet hair. ". . . fantastic."

He sighed, resting his head on her shoulders.

"I like your hair, too. . ." He said, rubbing her scalp. "It looks a lot better short."

"Gerard. . ." Eli said in a hushed whisper as she stared at herself in the mirror that hung on the opposite wall.

"Yeah?" He replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think. . .We'd be together if Mikey hadn't. . .You know. . ."

Gerard sat up, gazing into Eli's icy eyes as he grasped her shoulders.

"There's no doubt it." He said, before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Eli wrapped her arms around him, pressing his head into hers. He softly leaned into her, causing her to fall onto the bed below. She gazed up at him with a loving look, as she pulled him close to her.

"I'm so sorry. . ." Gerard began as Eli began sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry I left you for so long. . ."


End file.
